Phone Call
by MemoriesOfBetrayal
Summary: A boy finds a shell cell and attempts to find the owner by calling poeple. ONE SHOT.


Hi! This is just a pointless story that I wrote in Drama at school.

If any of you are reading my story 'Tough Blood', I was actually going to have a scene similar to this one, but Mikaela with Raph's phone, calling his brothers. But I changed my mind; I still thought it would have been funny so I did it as a one shot.

I'm not exactly sure how the shell cells are set out, so I made it up. It's pretty obvious what button will call who.

Disclaimer: this is just for fun… I don't own the TMNT

Ben walked down the street, his eyes continuously scanning the few people he saw passing by, he didn't want to get caught by the cops, or worse… his mother. he checked the road before crossing quickly, he had to find a place where he wouldn't be found, after all, he had just run away from home. He looked into the window of the nearest pizza place; the place was practically empty, so after counting his money, he slipped in.

Once ordering his pizza, he positioned himself in a seat facing the entrance, to make sure he could see anyone coming in, but instead of watching the door, he watched the sky. It was fairly late at night, the moon shone listlessly in the starless, overcast night. He imagined his mother finding him gone; she was probably prowling the streets right now looking for him. He smiled slightly at his vision of his mother, red in the face and swearing her head off, she never could control her temper. He was interrupted when he got his pizza, but continued his thoughts as he ate. His mother surely would've called the cops, so he would have to be on the lookout. He searched for stars in the sky as he mindlessly picked up another piece of pizza.

He scanned the road as he started on his second half; he always ate a whole pizza to himself. He watched the cars passing by as he ate, but suddenly stopped. The car pulling up looked horribly like his mother's, and the lady climbing out looked just like her. Abruptly he stood up and pushing the pizza away, he ran out; maybe if he was quick, she wouldn't see him, he sped around the corner and into the closest alley.

Hiding in the shadows, he tried to slow his breathing, convincing himself that he had not been caught; he peaked around the corner and saw that it was his mother. Sitting down, he scanned the ground, there was a lot of rubbish, some boxes, and old pizza and, looking further, he froze.

There must have been at least a dozen people laying in the alley, all wore ratty clothes and, looking closer, he saw that all of them carried the same symbol, a dragon. Straight away he realized who these guys were, he had heard of the gang called the Purple Dragons.

He stood up and walked between them, shocked at the fact that there were a bunch of gang members lying unconscious in an alley. As he wandered, he accidentally stood on something, it felt like the shape of a rock but he quickly pulled his foot back before picking the item up.

Ben studied the device in his hands. It looked as though someone had made over a cell phone, he rubbed his thumb over the shell-like pattern on the cover. It reminded him of the shell on a turtle, and the little colour he could see just reinforced that. He flipped it over in his hands, and nearly dropped it in surprise as it opened, revealing the buttons of a phone. It had all the usual buttons as well as some added ones, near the screen were four extra buttons: one blue, one purple, one red and one white.

He looked at the buttons curiously, what would they do? Should he press one and try to find out who owned the phone? Or should he hand it in to the cops? Or should he simply keep it? He decided that if he couldn't find out who owned the phone, he would just keep it, it did have an original design.

He looked back and forth between the four buttons, which one should he press? What would it do if he pressed the blue one, or the red one? What did the colours stand for? He thought that blue would be something calm or sad, red would lead to something angry, probably a self destruct button, but maybe the person put self destruct as a different button. Or, he stopped himself; maybe it didn't have a self-destruct button, what had made him think that in the first place? He stared at the colours, finally he pressed the red one, red had always been his favourite colour. He held the phone at arms length, expecting it to blow up at any moment, when he heard a voice.

"Mikey?"

He put it to his ear, not sure if he should speak.

"Mikey, quit it with the friggin' prank calls" it said with obvious annoyance. Ben could tell this was a male and that he was not happy.

"Uh…" he said unsurely, "hello?"

"Who the hell's this?"

"M-my name's B-Ben" he stuttered, afraid that the phone _would _blow.

"What the shell ya doin' with my bro's phone?"

Ben didn't miss the fact that this guy used the expression _'shell'_, or the fact that he was talking to a guy named _Mikey_'s brother. He didn't know what to say, for some reason he didn't want to tick this guy off.

"I found it," he stated.

He heard an annoyed sigh on the other end, "where?"

"Who are you?" he asked, instead of answering the question.

"I said" he spoke to Ben slowly, "Where?"

"I said" Ben repeated his words, "Who are you?"

"TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS!"

Ben held the phone away from his ear as it vibrated from the shouting, "How am I supposed to know?" he yelled back, no where near as loud as the other voice.

"YA GOT HIS CELL! SO WHERE IS HE?"

"I…I dunno"

"YA DUNNO! WHAT WAS THE USE OF RINGIN' THEN? WHY THE HELL DO YA HAVE HIS CELL?"

This guy was really angry now, not wanting to have to deal with him, Ben hung up. He pictured some huge guy steaming as he crushed a similar phone, he decided to try again, this time pressing the blue button. This person answered a lot quicker than the last.

"Michelangelo" it began straight away, "where are you? You where meant to be home ages ago! How can it take you so long to get pizza? You better get home right now!"

Ben stopped, this guy sounded nicer than the last, yet more strict. "Who's this?"

There was a break, "Where's Mikey?"

Then he heard the voice from the previous call, "If that's some kid on Mike's cell GIVE IT TO ME!"

Not wanting to be yelled at, Ben hung up again. He looked at the last remaining buttons, white looked like a good one, he pressed it and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" this voice was very calm, a relief after the previous two.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Ben"

"What are you doing with Michelangelo's phone?"

"I just found it"

"Well Ben, where are you?"

"I'm…" he was cut off by the same angry voice.

"Ben? SENSEI! GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

Like the last one, Ben hung up; he did not want to talk to that person again. He looked at the purple button, lucky last; maybe this one would be all right. He pressed it and waited, after a couple of rings they answered.

"Mikey?" this voice was a very nice one, obviously worried about Mikey.

"Hello?" he winced, waiting for either this person to explode or the angry one to but in.

"Who's this?" he heard the voice.

"DONNIE! GIMME THE PHONE!"

Just as he was about to hang up, he heard the nice voice again, "No Raph, I'm talking!"

He didn't hang up, this person wasn't going to let him have the phone, "Who's this?"

"Hi, my name's Don. And this is…?"

"I'm Ben"

"Sorry about my brother, he has some problems with his temper"

He heard the angry voice, "I DON"T GOT NO PROBLEM!"

Don ignored him, "That's Raph"

"DON"T GO TELLIN' NO ONE 'BOUT ME!" he heard Raph yell.

"Who's the blue and white buttons?"

"Blue's Leo, white's our dad"

"Who owns this phone?" he asked.

"My little brother, Mike. Have you seen him, or do you know where he is?"

"Sorry no," he wanted to ask his own questions, "who made the phones?"

"Oh, that was me"

"You must be good with machines, what's with the shell?"

Don stopped for a minute, "I love turtles"

"So are you all brothers except of course your dad?"

"Yeah, are you sure you don't know where Mikey is?"

"HE DOES!" came Raph's voice.

"Be quiet Raph!" came the blue voice, he realized it was Leo, "Donnie's trying to get some information off the kid!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! GIMME THE PHONE AN' I'LL GET THE INFO!"

"RAPH SHUT UP!" Ben wasn't sure how often these two argued, but they were sure going at it now.

"I AIN'T SHUTTIN' UP!"

"QUIT YELLING! HE CAN PROB'LY HEAR YOU ON THE OTHER END OF THE LINE!"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!!"

"WELL I DO!"

"GUYS!" came Don's voice, "I'm trying to talk here!"

"I DON'T CARE!" came Raph's voice.

"RAPH!"

"SHUDDUP LEO!"

"WHY DON"T YOU!?"

"CUZ I DON'T HAVE TA!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"DON'T BE BOSSIN' ME 'ROUND SPLIN'ER JUNIOR!!"

"Forget it Raph! Just give Donnie some room!" came Leo's voice, calmer now.

"Donnie can have room, and I can have da cell!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Raph!" Leo's voice was angrier than before, "PISS OFF AND LEAVE DONNIE ALONE!!!"

Raph shut up for a while, then Ben heard a scuffle, Donnie gave a quick yell, then he heard Raph's voice. "WHERE'S MIKEY!?"

Before Ben could answer, the phone was yanked out of his hand; he turned around and just missed the shadow disappearing over the rooftop. He didn't miss the voice though.

"RAPH! SHUDDUP!"

There was a break.

"Yeah, I was just getting pizza"

Another silence.

"Yes! But I ran into some trouble"

Break.

"Yes I kicked their shells!"

Silence.

"I'll come home, as long as you're not gonna hurt me too bad"

Quiet.

"Fine, I'll just go to April's or Casey's"

A minute of quiet.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Silence.

"See ya"

And then Ben could hear no more, after listening for a while, he turned around and walked out of the alley, forgetting completely why he was there. As soon as he stepped into the light, his mother saw him.

"BEN!"

He turned to face her, a look of terror on his face. She looked similar to his vision from earlier, red in the face, at least she wasn't swearing… yet.

"Yeah?" he answered weakly.

"GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Coming"

He walked over to his mother, cringing in expectation. He closed his eyes as he reached her, but the blow never came. He opened his eyes to see his mother pointing towards the car, he understood what she meant, and climbed onto the seat while his mother got in the other side and started away, Ben watched as the scenery went by. Those guys on the phone sure had been weird, especially that psycho Raph.

"Why did you run away!?"

Ben swallowed hard and shrugged his shoulders, he continued watching the buildings fly past as he pictured his punishment once they got home. He wondered how much trouble Mikey would get into; he sure knew he was in for it.

The End!!

--

How was it? Please Read, Enjoy and Review!!


End file.
